virtuouskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
GroNashor
---- GroNashor of the Void, is the only living beast that lurks in the Void, the Realm below under the Ender Realm. It is a very dangerous beast and is feared by all. GroNashor serves as the main antagonist along with Herobrine in the server or series.GroNashor hungrily waits for anything that falls through bedrock or the Ender realm's force field to feed it so that it's powers are more advanced and soon, destroy/corrupt all realms including the overworld. Appearence GroNashor is rarely seen in the overworld. But even if it somehow breaks through the bedrock and emerges to the overworld, it is described to be a giant corrupted grey lizard with light coming from it's eyes just like Herobrine. GroNashor has larger front legs than it's back for high mobility and stability. Sometimes but very rare, GroNashor is seen to have the lizard-like appearence but instead of 4 legs, it surprisingly emerges with 8 legs. It's 8 legs are as similar as a spider's legs but has a bladed tip and all of them are equal in length and size. With this state, GroNashor is twice as fast and can almost chase down a fast running prey. Personality GroNashor from everyone's point of view is described as a crazy thing that wants to obliterate the whole world. It will stop at nothing to desperately destroy and devour all living things standing in all realms. It recklessly chases and devours any living thing visible to it's sight. It hungers for strong souls so that it's process of obliteration is boosted. GroNashor cannot speak instead, it 'roars' and laughs maniacally while chasing for it's prey. These roars and laughters are all stolen and agonized voices of all the souls it devoured. History The record, '11' is briefly stated that the man coughing was Steve, a man in the overworld. He was holding a device that through his education could find the Ender Portal. But this device was a holder that sealed the powers of Corruption. When Steve found out how to reactivate the device, footsteps were heard coming towards him...fast. The record soon ended with statics but Yangze heard something before the record ended as if something was eagerly wanting to eat Steve's soul. Steve once said that he was eaten once and respawned but could not remember what ate him. All that Steve remembers is that this figure he saw was very tall, white eyes and has dust particles surrounding it. It was too fast so Steve could not see it's face. Yangze, ZeroSanzo and AceBeast gave the conclusion that it was GroNashor who devoured Steve and he may be the cause of the spawning of Herobrine, the second antagonist. Story nil...not yet. Abilities Not much is known about GroNashor's abilities but upon it's arrival to the Overworld, the sky darkens into a very gloomy reddish-grey colour. It is also said that when GroNashor appears and roars in the Overworld, the Ancient Eye will react to its presence by echoing the roars and turn it's eye to obsidian black alerting everyone that corruption is near. GroNashor has enhanced speed thanks to it's strong legs that could make slight tremors to the overworld. GroNashor is full of surprises. Even day in and day out, it is encountered with different types of new abilities as it devoured more souls each day. Another one of it's ability is that it has instant regeneration. Even if it's whole body is destroyed, it can form back almost instantly. One drawback for GroNashor is that it solidifies under the shining sun. It soon melts into Void particles and returns back into the Void. GroNashor slowly gains resistance from the sun and is proved many times due to the time taken of the solidifying process. It is also revealed that what holds GroNashor together is a core which resembles the device holding the Void's powers. Once this device breaks, GroNashor will die with it. Trivia *GroNashor's name 'Nashor' came from a monster in the game, League of Legends named 'Baron Nashor'. *It may be the reason for the spawning of Herobrine, the corrupted soul of Steve. *GroNashor does not have any great interest with Herobrine and lets Herobrine work for it. *GroNashor is the short form of 'Growing Nashor' as it gains new abilities. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists